


Impulse

by Serenity1



Series: Alternative Short [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, Surprise Kissing, T'hy'la, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones kisses Jim due to a conflict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Star Trek!
> 
> I gotten this idea after watching the 2nd movie the other day. Since Spock did that mind meld thing to Bones, I kind of did some alterations to it. I'll watch the 3rd movie again when I have the time. If I do watch the 3rd movie, there might be another chapter and it could be short again. This is really my first time writing a scene between Bones and Jim sort of intimate.

"I shall, and will always be your T'hy'la, Jim…."

Jim couldn't sleep nor eat when they were en route back to Earth. He was back in his cabin as he tries to read the book that Spock gave him earlier.

He growls in frustration as he flings the book against the wall. He misses Spock. He misses his T'hy'la. Now everyone on his crew knew about him and Spock being together. Especially David and Carol Marcus…

David, Jim thought as he leans his head back. I never gotten the chance to tell Spock about him and Carol. Jim swore suddenly, shit, I ran out off the bridge before I could even speak to them about Spock and I! I'm such a coward, he thought unhappily.

"Jim?" A voice asks startling Jim from his thoughts.

Jim looks up and saw Bones. His friend looks a bit distort or even confused. He shook his head thinking it might be about the Khan incident which is why he was acting that way. "Something wrong, Bones?" He asked worriedly.

Bones shifted nervously as Jim stood up from his chair and began to walk towards him. "Bones?" He asks again.

"I…." Bones began but he didn't finished as he lunges himself toward Jim and Jim has to hold them both so they wouldn't fall.

"Whoa! Bones! What gotten into you?" Jim asked.

Bones was looking at him as if he wasn't really staring at Jim at all. He leans forward and before Jim could stop him, kisses him on the lips.

Jim was indeed shocked that his best friend was kissing him. He breaks the kiss off a minute later and pushes Bones away gently before Bones could do it again. Jim shakes Bones lightly, "Bones? You in there?"

Bones blinks once or twice until he realizes where he was. "Jim?" He asked stupidly.

Jim gave him a small smile, "Welcome back, Bones. Although I think you should go to sick bay right now," he suggested.

"Whatever for?" Bones asked bewildered.

"You kissed me, remember?" Jim said watching Bones face.

Bones frowned before realization hit him. He blanched, "I….I acted on impulse, Jim! I would never do that," he said shaking his head. "Especially after what Spock said," he added.

Jim's face was saddened suddenly, "Go to sickbay, Bones. Even the doctor needs to be checked out every once in a blue moon," he said teasingly.

"I will Jim," Bones said nodding as he turns to leave but stops. He looks back at Jim, "I am sorry on what I did, Jim. That isn't like me," he said.

"You're forgiven, Bones. Now go," Jim said as he watches Bones leave his cabin.

Unknown to Jim, he trusted Bones to go to sickbay himself, but Bones never did and he told Nurse Chapel a story in case Jim ever asks.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I hope it's better than I expected to be...


End file.
